This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing textile fibers from tufts into multiple strands of yarn within a single machine.
More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing textile fibers from relatively large tufts, continuously deposited into a hopper, processed through an initial tuft-opening and cleaning apparatus, discharged as smaller tufts into another hopper wherein a constant level of tufts is maintained, said smaller tufts continuously formed into a lap by a converging belt, lap making apparatus, said lap fed into a secondary opening and cleaning apparatus wherein it is converted to very fine tufts and fibers which are vacuum doffed from said apparatus and conveyed through a transitional duct (equipped with fiber disbursing means) into a fiber blending, subdividing, and distributing apparatus, whereby said fibers are equally divided and transported through a network of conduit to a multiplicity of condensers wherein said fibers are separated from the airstream and assembled into identical ribbons, said ribbons are fed to fiber individualizing means and subsequently to open-end spinners, producing yarn.
To those experienced in the art of textile processing, it is known that conventional methods of yarn production consists of many separate preparatory steps resulting in a non-continuous flow of fibers from initial opening to spinning, in distinctive strand formations, for example: card, first and second drawn and combed sliver, roving, etcetra, requiring numerous intricately designed machines, considerable labor, and a great expance of textile mill floor area.
Presently, there is no existing commercial method and apparatus for continuously processing textile fibers from tufts into multiple strands of yarn within a single machine.